


Infiltration

by mercyfull



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Did I mention size difference?, Godless Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Just excessive everything, M/M, Manhandling, Seriously this is nothing but pure porn, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, excessive use of the word "fuck"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyfull/pseuds/mercyfull
Summary: It's a smol sandwich and Aether is the beef.





	Infiltration

**Author's Note:**

> I’m struggling with my chaptered fic so I decided to do some one shots in the meantime. This one is basically a wall of text of porn. I realize the ship is super random and self indulgent but maybe someone here will be at all interested. Size differences greatly exaggerated because. Oh and Dewdrop has a tongue piercing, also because.

Finishing a successful tour left the ghouls with a triumphant feeling. They took the last bow of the night in front of their screaming audience of followers, and were soon herded into a dark dressing room where two Sisters were already preparing the exorcism ritual. One by one the ghouls were banished back to Hell, bumping fists and promising to start the celebrations the second all of them made it to the other side. Once all seven ghouls gathered in front of their chamber at the Cardinal’s Convent, however, they discovered the party will have to wait.

It appeared that while they were gone on tour, the entire establishment had become infested by… rats. It wasn’t unusual to see rodents roam the corridors, but during the past months they had doubled, even tripled in their numbers, to the point where they were causing serious trouble to the residents. They took over the storage rooms where the food was kept, gnawed through electrical wires and left their droppings everywhere. The Clergy members fled the place, and even the feral ghouls that lived by the kitchen became overwhelmed and ran away to hide in the woods.

The Cardinal appeared beside them, shaking off the ashes and coal dust that clung to his suit during the trip back to Hell. Sister Imperator stepped forward to greet him, news of the situation already on her tongue.

Aether watched as the discussion between the Cardinal and the Sister turned more and more heated, the Cardinal becoming furious at the idea of exterminating his precious pets. Swiss rested an elbow on his shoulder and leaned his weight on him, his legs crossing at the shins. “This is unfortunate,” he whispered in Aether’s ear.

Aether nodded, his eyes fixed on the Cardinal’s ears that were turning an impossible shade of red. “I wonder what they’ll do with us,” he whispered back.

“Have you always lived here?” asked Swiss, referring to Aether’s seniority in the band.

Shaking his head, Aether turned to the other ghoul to better talk in his ear. “Before the Cardinal we used to live at the Emeritus Estate. I reckon they could send us back there, it was roomy enough.”

“Was it nicer?” Swiss sounded hopeful.

Aether nodded again. They’d been calling the Convent their home for several months now, but there was no denying that the old and neglected property was not the most welcoming of places. Even the tour bus they’d just spent several weeks on was a nicer place to live in, making their return here even more underwhelming.

Dewdrop, who had been standing a few steps ahead of them, turned his head back. “You’re not going,” he told Swiss. “They’ll leave you here to deal with the rats. Hope you’re hungry.”

“That was one time!” Swiss sputtered, indignant. “You need to watch your mouth, Cumdrop, or I’ll use you as a toothpick after my next meal!”

“I’d love to see you try,” Dewdrop said wryly and turned away to keep watching the scene.

Aether’s shoulders shook with silent laughter and Swiss glared at him angrily. “Your brat is getting too bratty.”

“ _My_ brat?” Aether asked, hiding his laugh behind his fist.

“Yes, yours! No one else wants him!” Swiss griped, loud enough for Dewdrop to hear.

Dewdrop turned again, eyes burning through the holes in his mask, and Aether wondered if the two were really stupid enough to start a fight right in front of the Cardinal and the Sister, but thankfully a Brother appeared at that exact moment to lead them with a spell to their next destination.

It turned out that Aether had been right – they were taken to the Emeritus Estate, at least until the rats situation was sorted out. The place was livelier, full of Clergy and ghouls bustling around, but the band ghouls’ excitement over their new home quickly died down when they discovered the Estate wasn’t as roomy as Aether had remembered it. There was no single room that could fit all seven of them at once. They ended up being split and separated, sent to share housing with the ghouls already living in the place.

Aether was sent to the private chamber of a very ancient ghoul, a tall menacing figure wearing a mask shaped like the face of a stone gargoyle. He was one of the very few ghouls that preferred to live in solitary, and Aether’s presence made him livid. Had they been in the Above, he would have shredded Aether to pieces for trespassing his territory. But as they were, Down here all he could do was glare, sneer and eventually exit the room whenever Aether was around. “Rat’s pet, infiltrator,” he hissed at him on his way out.

Aether tried to stay away as much as he could. Unlike at the Convent here ghouls were allowed to walk around freely, but this freedom came with a price. They were tasked with all sorts of chores, and even the band ghouls – who were temporary residents – were expected to add their weight to the effort. In Aether’s case it was literal – he often found himself down in the cellars, putting his strength to use by carrying heavy things to the kitchens and back. Whenever they could the band ghouls skipped their duties and looked for hidden corners to huddle in, spending time together and smoking hashish from Earth’s hookah that he had managed to salvage before they left their Cardinal’s home.

The nights, however, were much lonelier. While being band ghouls allowed them some leeway with chores, one rule was unbreakable. They had to follow the sleeping arrangements they’d been assigned, so the Clergy could keep track of each ghoul’s whereabouts. This led to Aether lying in his cot in the ancient ghoul’s chamber, night after night, miserable and all alone. The old ghoul was gone most nights but even if he weren’t, Aether doubted he would have helped him relieve his loneliness. He had grown so accustomed to sleeping surrounded by his bandmates that being in a bed on his own made him feel hopelessly cold and alone.

He missed each and every one of his brothers and sisters, but most of all, he missed Dewdrop. His little menace. The two had grown close during the last tour, sharing a bunk on the bus most nights and rarely separating from each other during the day. Swiss had complained to him, told him he was selfish for hogging the only ghoul small enough to fit in the narrow bunks together with another body. Aether couldn’t bring himself to feel sorry. As long as Dewdrop continued to climb into his bunk to fall asleep snuggled against his chest, he wasn’t going to stop him.

Aether wished they were back on the tour bus now, squeezed together inside his bunk, Dewdrop draped over him like a small heavy blanket. He missed the heat of his body, and the feel of his hair wet from the shower, and even the way his bony knees and elbows stabbed him in his sleep. He especially missed waking up in the middle of the night to Dewdrop purring in his ear, grinding his crotch on Aether’s thigh.

Feeling his body start to heat, Aether sat up abruptly. He’d been a loyal ghoul to the Church, a devoted servant to the Old One for his entire hellish existence. Why was he being punished like this, kept away from his brothers and sisters, lonely and horny and longing for their presence?

Aether waited for his skin to cool before he let himself fall back into his cot. It was a small, unstable thing that he was definitely too big for – too tall and too wide in the shoulders to fit comfortably. He twisted and turned in it, wishing he could just fall asleep and end the torment the nighttime brought him, when suddenly he heard a knock coming from the door.

Aether sat up again, staring through the dark at the entrance to the room. It couldn’t have been the old ghoul, could it? It made no sense for him to knock before entering his own chamber. But no one else ever visited here, at least not since Aether had arrived. Curious, he slung his mask over his head and went to open the door.

His heart leaped when he saw who stood on the other side. It was Dewdrop, his head tilted to the side, hands folded neatly behind his back. Just a moment ago Aether pictured him in bed and now here was, standing in front of him in all his pint-sized glory. Aether couldn’t stop himself from swooping him in his arms, lifting him from the ground and squeezing him in a tight hug. Dewdrop squeaked and kneed him in the gut.

“Put me down, you idiot!”

Aether let him go, smiling despite the pain in his abdomen. Dewdrop tried to scowl at him but a grin was quickly creeping on his face beneath the mask, and he turned his head to the side to hide it from Aether. He was dressed in the usual ghoul sleeping attire, black cotton shirt and pants, and his hair was tied in a tail at the back of his head. He wasn’t alone, Aether noticed suddenly. An unfamiliar ghoul stood behind him, watching them from a few steps away.

“What are you doing here?” Aether asked. “Aren’t you supposed to be in your room?”

“Aren’t you?” said Dewdrop. He backed Aether inside the room and beckoned to the other ghoul to follow.

“Dew,” Aether started, turning anxious as the door clicked shut. “I’m not sure this is a good idea. You’re not supposed to be out of your room–”

Dewdrop draped himself over him, standing on his toes to wrap arms around Aether’s neck. He pulled the taller ghoul down until the noses of their masks met with a metallic sound. “You never said you were alone in here,” Dewdrop murmured, straining upward to fit their mouths together. Aether met his lips with a chaste kiss and quickly pulled back.

“But I’m not,” he said, eyes darting to the door warily.

Dewdrop let go of him. “You are for the night,” he turned to look at the other ghoul who had been leaning against the wall, watching them from there.

“The ghoul you’re bunking with, the old one,” said the unfamiliar ghoul, voice slightly muffled behind his mouthless mask, “he works in the library during the nights. He never comes back before dawn. This place is all yours.”

Aether looked at him, eyes narrowed in suspicion. “How do you know for certain?” he asked. The ghoul shrugged.

“This is one of my roommates, by the way,” Dewdrop gestured at him. “He’s called Earth.”

“Yo,” said Earth, holding his fingers up in a victory sign.

Aether stared in confusion. Ghouls were lowly creatures of Hell, too inferior and insignificant to be granted names. The band ghouls held in secret to the nicknames given to them by the followers, but they were a special few. There was already a member named Earth among them, the very tall, lanky ghoul who played the drums. Realization dawned on Aether and his confusion was replaced by interest.

The Earth ghoul standing before him could not have been any more different than the one he called his bandmate. He was a tiny thing, as small as Dewdrop, with thin pale shoulders that peeked from a too-large sleep shirt Aether doubted was originally his. He recognized his mask with its familiar silver face and pointed chin. Aether wore a similar one when he was first summoned to serve under the third Emeritus.

Aether held his hand out to him. “It’s good to meet you, Earth,” he said, nodding respectfully at the senior band member.

Earth pushed away from the wall and accepted the offered hand, his hold surprisingly firm. “Aether,” he acknowledged, craning his neck to look at the big ghoul’s masked face. “Good to finally meet the ghoul Dew never shuts up about.”

Dewdrop appeared between them suddenly, fists balled up and shoulders in a tense line. The stare he was directing at Earth was terrifying, his eyes so wide they filled his mask’s holes completely. Earth let go of Aether’s hand to flick Dewdrop’s forehead, his finger ringing against the metal. Aether laughed and tried to rest a soothing hand on Dewdrop’s shoulder but the small ghoul shrugged him off, death glare still fixed on Earth.

“You talk about me, Dew?” Aether asked with a smile in his voice. “Do you miss me?”

Dewdrop slowly tore his eyes from Earth and turned to Aether. “No,” he deadpanned. “But I thought you might be missing me.” His hands twisted in the front of Aether’s shirt and he tried to drag him toward him.

Aether didn’t budge. “I really think that this is a bad idea,” he said. “What if the Clergy finds out you’re here?”

Dewdrop huffed in annoyance. “How will they find out?” he asked, growing tired of Aether’s apprehension. He pulled harder on the fabric in his fists. “The only one who can tell them is your old ghoul friend, and he’s not here.”

“But if he–“

Dewdrop huffed louder and released Aether’s shirt. He turned to Earth for support. “Earth does it all the time.”

“I never slept in my own bed in my life,” Earth confirmed, possibly exaggerating. “At least not until Dewdrop showed up.”

Aether didn’t want to argue. The last thing he wished to do was send the two ghouls away. Dewdrop appeared at his door at the most perfect moment, as if he’d been conjured there by Aether’s imagination. How could he turn him away? And after he’d brought company, too. If the Earth ghoul was right, Aether’s streak of miserable nights would not only be ending at this very moment, but it would be ending in the best possible way. Was it a risk worth taking?

Grabbing Dewdrop by the waist, Aether pulled him flush against his body. Dewdrop’s first instinct was, as always, to shove himself out of the hold he’d been dragged into, but he quickly relaxed and pressed himself to the big ghoul’s chest. He claimed he didn’t miss Aether, but the way he clung to him now told a different story.

Aether leaned down to kiss him again, properly this time, pushing in and prying Dewdrop’s lips open to lick inside his mouth. He felt the steel barbell pierced through Dewdrop’s tongue and swirled his own tongue around it, sucked it into his mouth, remembering all the wonderful uses the piercing had. Dewdrop moaned in the back of his throat, perhaps thinking of similar things.

The small ghoul was the first to pull away, tearing himself free from Aether’s arms with an impatient growl. He glanced around himself as he kicked his slippers off, then took both Earth and Aether by the hand and dragged them to the large bed in the center of the room. Earth went willingly, but Aether pulled his hand free and stayed behind.

“Uh, that’s not my bed,” he said.

Dewdrop let go of Earth and looked between Aether and the bed. “I don’t see another one,” he said, pulling his shirt off.

Aether pointed to his cot, looking small and pathetic where it was crammed into a corner. Dewdrop rolled his eyes and pushed the waistband of his pants down, letting them fall around his ankles. “Go lie in it if that’s what you want,” he told Aether and climbed the bed on his knees. Earth snickered and hurried to join him, kicking his own pants off and getting on the bed in front of Dewdrop. They butted the horns of their masks in a mockery of how feral ghouls would go about mating, then Earth pounced and shoved Dewdrop to his back.

Throwing one last, cautious look toward the door, Aether turned to watch the ghouls roll on the bed, tangled in each other. Dewdrop ended on top and pushed Earth’s mask halfway up to duck under it and kiss him. His hands slid inside Earth’s shirt and over his chest and Earth hummed into the kiss.

Aether moved closer to better appreciate the view. Dewdrop had his knees planted on the bed between Earth’s, spreading the other ghoul’s legs apart, his own ass perched in the air. Aether felt a telltale stirring in his pants and palmed himself through the fabric. It wasn’t that he was completely deprived – after disclosing his sleeping arrangement to his bandmates, several of them had offered consolation during the day, which Aether often accepted. Still, a helping hand or mouth here and there could not replace the comfort of sleeping with another body, sharing breath with it, feeding it warmth and being fed warmth in return. He craved that with his entire ghoul being.

Dewdrop broke the kiss when he noticed Aether about to climb the bed. “Stay there,” he ordered him, and Aether froze on his spot. He felt scolded almost, but then Dewdrop removed himself from Earth, who trailed a hand along his retreating form, and crawled to the edge of the bed to kneel in front of Aether.

“Oh,” said Aether when his pants were pushed down. Dewdrop looked up at him as he took his dick in his hand and began to pump it. His hold was firm but gentle, just the way Aether liked, the motions smooth and well-practiced. Aether felt himself harden in Dewdrop’s hand and, sighing in content, reached for the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head, leaving himself naked.

Earth’s head peered from behind Dewdrop and he wrapped arms around his middle, leaning his chin on the other ghoul’s shoulder to get a closer look. “What do you have there, Dew?” he asked, rubbing his masked cheek against Dewdrop’s. His eyes traveled from Aether’s growing dick up to his face and Aether was met with a deep blue gaze. “That seems like a lot for just one little ghoul.”

Dewdrop snorted and clicked the metal bead in his tongue against his teeth before letting go of Aether’s cock. Grabbing his own mask by a horn, he pulled it off and let it fall over the edge of the bed. It rattled on the floor as Dewdrop wrapped his lips around Aether and sucked him into his mouth.

The wet heat around his dick pulled a groan out of Aether, but Dewdrop unmasking without preparation surprised him enough that it was all he could focus on. Masks were an integral part of ghoul existence – ghouls kept their faces covered at all times. Aether’s earliest memory was of crawling in lightless caverns, hidden from sight, searching desperately for a piece of metal he could carve with his claws and fit on his face. Once he’d been summoned into service, however, he discovered that there were a few exceptions to the unwritten rule, the most prominent being to make sex more pleasurable. Even then, it required great trust and familiarity between the participants.

Dewdrop’s was one of the handful ghoul faces Aether had seen. Over the last tour they grew intimate enough that it had happened almost organically. Aether already knew his face, impish and sharp-featured, could even picture it in his mind with his eyes closed. Had it been just the two of them Aether would have appreciated the gesture, probably even unmasked himself, but Earth’s presence made him wary.

Perhaps sensing Aether’s surprise, Earth released his arms from around Dewdrop and sat back on his knees to leave them some space. Aether’s attention was pulled back to his dick when Dewdrop began to bob his head, lips a tight ring moving up and down the length. The bead of his tongue piercing dragged along the underside of Aether’s cock, solid steel contrasting the soft ripple of his tongue. Aether rumbled low in his throat and cradled the small ghoul’s cheek in his hand, enjoying the feel of smooth skin instead of hard metal. Dewdrop absently leaned into his touch and looked up to lock their gazes.

“Fuck, Dew…” Aether groaned, stroking Dewdrop’s cheek with his thumb. Dewdrop inhaled through his nose and took Aether’s dick all the way in until his breath was coming out in hot spurts flush against his skin. When Aether’s dick hit the back of Dewdrop’s throat he cursed and brought both hands to cup Dewdrop’s face and fuck into his mouth in shallow thrusts. He looked down to see him with his hands braced on Aether’s hips, eyes squeezed shut and mouth relaxed. How could he have survived another night without him?

Earth must have decided it was time to make his presence known again because he moved back in and grabbed Dewdrop by the shoulder, tearing him off Aether’s dick and turning him toward him. He pushed his mask up to reveal his mouth and dragged Dewdrop in for an open kiss. Aether fisted his own dick, at first annoyed at the loss of Dewdrop’s lips but then pleased by the idea of Earth getting a taste of him. Then Earth pushed his mask the rest of the way off, letting it fall to the bed, and Aether flinched and looked away, his gaze averting instinctively at the sight of an unfamiliar ghoul’s face.

“Sorry,” he heard Earth’s voice, slightly breathless from the kiss. “I can’t suck cock like this.”

Aether barked out an awkward laugh at his bluntness and fixed his eyes on a corner of the room.

By the sound of it, the two ghouls kissed for another moment, before a hand wrapped around Aether’s dick and a mouth closely followed. He felt a tongue swirl around him and dared a glance down to see a head of dirty blonde waves. An eye peeked up at him and he looked away quickly, his gaze falling instead on Dewdrop who was leaning on one hand in the middle of the bed, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“You’re not going to act this coy the entire night, are you?” Dewdrop asked slyly.

Aether tried to answer but all he managed to get out was a choked “fuck”. Earth was working him good, not able to take him in as deep as Dewdrop but making up for it with enthusiasm and determination. He wrapped a hand around the base of Aether’s cock and swallowed as much of him as he could, mouth humming and vibrating, making pleasure build fast in Aether’s gut. Aether had to gather all his self-control to keep from bucking his hips, not knowing if the small ghoul would appreciate that. Instead, he ran fingers in Earth’s hair and rubbed his scalp, making Earth purr around him happily.

Now came Dewdrop’s turn to push Earth out of the way. He pulled the other ghoul back by the oversized shirt he was still wearing, and Aether was starting to wonder if this was a game between the two. If they kept this up, Aether sensed he’d be the sole winner. Dewdrop fisted his dick and began to jerk it into his open mouth, rubbing the sensitive head against the bead in his tongue, looking Aether straight in the eye the entire time. “Ngh, yeah,” Aether grunted, bringing a hand to the side of Dewdrop’s face. He widened his stance, feeling his orgasm approaching fast. A few more seconds of this and it would wash over him and out onto Dewdrop’s tongue.

Refusing to be left out completely, Earth slithered up against Dewdrop’s side to nuzzle and kiss at his neck. Aether got a good look of him then, no longer wanting to turn his gaze away. Earth had a sweet face with an upturned nose and heavy-lidded eyes that were peering at Aether from where he was licking under Dewdrop’s jaw. His hand joined Dewdrop’s on Aether’s cock and they both stroked him for the single extra moment he managed to last before he tumbled over the edge.

Aether grabbed Dewdrop by his ponytail and held him in place as he spilled his load on his expecting tongue, knowing the small ghoul was more than fine with rougher handling. His cum overflowed Dewdrop’s mouth and ran down his chin, leaving behind wet pearly trails. Aether released him and let himself fall to his back on the bed, breathing hard and feeling completely sated. He turned his head to the side to look at Dewdrop, watching as the ghoul was left to deal with his handiwork.

Dewdrop swallowed his mouthful and brought a hand up to wipe at his chin, but was stopped by Earth who grabbed his wrist and leaned close to lick the streaks of cum from Dewdrop’s neck all the way up to his lips. Aether watched them, satisfied with himself, and stretched his body lazily along the bed. “Nice job, guys,” he sighed as he relaxed into the mattress. “Any of you up for a cuddle?”

Dewdrop snorted and turned to him. “You better get that cock back up,” he teased, the corner of his mouth lifting into a devious half-smile. “That was just to help you last longer.”

Aether let out a deep breath. There was no way he could get hard again, not for a couple more hours at least. Looking at the two pairs of blue eyes that were fixed on him, it definitely felt to him like a missed opportunity. Perhaps he should have stopped them before they could make him cum, but what was done was done. “Sorry, love,” he said, and he really meant it. “But I’m spent. I’m afraid you’ll have to take care of yourselves.”

Dewdrop and Earth exchanged looks, Earth mouthing something inaudible into the other ghoul’s ear. Dewdrop glanced back at Aether and shrugged. “We’ll start, you’re welcome to watch,” Earth told Aether with a smirk.

Taking him up on the invitation, Aether scooted up the bed and leaned against the headboard, sitting his ass exactly where the old ghoul would later rest his head. If his roommate were to return early, well… at this point it really made no difference where his ass was placed. Aether threaded his fingers behind his head and sprawled his legs before him, eyes watching Earth as the small ghoul rolled off the bed to land on his knees, then crawled over to where his pants were left forgotten on the floor. When he climbed the bed back he was holding a small tube in his hand.

Dewdrop took the tube from Earth and put it down before grasping the hem of Earth’s shirt and pulling it over his head. Under it Earth was slender and soft-looking and obviously aroused. He hummed when Dewdrop ran fingers up his sides and let himself be pushed to his back, Dewdrop landing on top of him and nudging between his thighs. Earth wrapped his arms around Dewdrop’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss, throwing a glance sideways at Aether to make sure he was watching. Earth closed his teeth around the barbell piercing and dragged Dewdrop’s tongue out of his mouth, making the other ghoul groan and Aether chuckle.

Once he was released, Dewdrop shoved Earth back on the bed, a little more forcefully than necessary, and moved down his body in a fluid motion. He settled on his knees between Earth’s legs and raked his nails down his sides, leaving behind white lines that quickly turned red. Earth squirmed away from the sting but slumped back down with a moan when Dewdrop grasped his dick and licked it from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the head and finally sinking his mouth over it. His lips kissed the skin of Earth’s pelvis, cheeks hollowing as he began to suck.

“Mm, that’s good,” Earth breathed. His hips rose to thrust into the mouth engulfing him but Dewdrop pushed them back down, pressing on them to keep Earth flat on the bed. In return, and out of vengeance maybe, Earth twisted Dewdrop’s ponytail around his fist and pulled. The strangled moan Dewdrop let out sent a pang of arousal down Aether’s spine. This was no way to punish Dewdrop, if that truly was what Earth had attempted to do. Earth gave another pull for good measure and let go of Dewdrop’s hair to run knuckles along his cheekbone.

“Be nice, Dew…” Earth murmured. “Maybe put your fingers to use?”

Dewdrop released Earth’s dick with a popping sound and fished the tube from between the sheets. He squeezed it over his fingers while Earth wriggled under him in anticipation, parting his legs and bringing his knees to his chest. Dewdrop smirked down at him with red swollen lips, his fingers rubbing together to warm the lube. He grabbed Earth under the knee with his dry hand to spread him wider, then ran slick fingers up and down the cleft of his ass. When he finally pressed a finger inside, Earth let out a low, eager sound and Dewdrop mimicked it in return.

Dewdrop thrust his finger into Earth, twisting it on its way in and out, slow at first but quickly picking up the pace. When he added a second finger Earth started to grind on his hand, his mouth running a stream of encouragements and pleasured noises. Dewdrop nodded in satisfaction and bent down to close his lips around Earth’s dick again, sucking it in while adding another finger and ramming all three into him with hard, fast movements.

Earth reached for Dewdrop’s hair again, this time to pull it free of its tie and smooth it with his fingers while Dewdrop continued to fuck him with hands and mouth. “Good, good ghoul,” he murmured, petting the long strands of hair. When he let them go they fell in a curtain around Dewdrop’s head and obscured his face, and Aether grunted and nudged Earth with his leg, silently asking him to mend the situation. Earth looked at him with a dazed expression, not understanding immediately, but when he did he quickly gathered Dewdrop’s hair away from his face. From his spot at the head of the bed, Aether began to absentmindedly palm himself.

“ _Shit_ , enough, that’s _enough_ ,” Earth groaned suddenly and planted his feet on Dewdrop’s shoulders to shove him off of him. Dewdrop released him and sat back on his knees, smiling smugly to himself as he wiped his hand on the bed. Earth took a moment to squeeze the base of his own cock, fighting off the edge, before he sat up to tug Dewdrop to the bed and flip them over. Dewdrop fell to his back and arched his body to meet Earth’s lips as he kissed down his torso. Just before he reached between his legs, Earth straightened his back and threw Dewdrop’s leg over his shoulder, rolling the other ghoul to lay on his side.

Aether found himself locking eyes with Dewdrop, the small ghoul now turned to face him. Dewdrop gave him a hot look and rested his cheek on the bed, his hair spilling in a pool around his head. Earth slicked his hand with lube and Aether watched Dewdrop’s expression change from pain to discomfort and finally lust as Earth stretched him with his fingers. Earth ran his free hand down the slim thigh dangling from his shoulder until he reached Dewdrop’s dick hanging between his legs, hard and leaking strings of precum to the sheets. He closed a loose fist around it and started stroking, making Dewdrop groan and thrust into his hand.

“So good, Dew,” Earth praised, “so nice and tight…” He slowed the fingers he had inside of Dewdrop and directed them to a certain spot, their movements turning shallow and very deliberate. Dewdrop’s body convulsed when his prostrate was rubbed unto directly, and the broken whine this brought out of him went straight to Aether’s cock. Dewdrop’s hips jerked between the fingers in his ass and the hand on his dick and he pressed his face to the bed to muffle his moans, while Earth hovered over him, echoing his sounds, goading him to get louder.

Perhaps Aether had misjudged his own potency, or maybe he was just _that_ turned on by what he was witnessing, because despite his earlier objections he now found himself hard as a rock. He sat up from where he was reclining against the headboard, hand on his dick, unsure whether he wanted to keep watching or break up the two small ghouls and slot himself between them.

Earth ended up making the call for him, when he noticed Aether leave his spot. “There he comes,” he said, eyes following Aether’s movements. He carefully removed his fingers from Dewdrop and let his leg fall from his shoulder, the other ghoul flopping down with a sigh, looking to be in need of a moment to recover. Aether settled behind Earth and trailed a hand down his spine, and Earth hummed softy and arched into his touch.

“Kind of you to join us,” Earth said, looking back at him over his shoulder. “I thought I was going to have to listen to this fucker complain all night again.”

Aether laughed and draped himself over Earth’s back, weighting him down until he had to catch himself on his hands to keep from getting crushed to the mattress. “What does he complain about?”

The way they were positioned had Aether covering Earth’s small frame, both on their hands and knees, with Dewdrop lying on the bed under them. At the mention of him he adjusted himself so he could face up, pushing the mess of his hair out of his face and glaring at them both. “I don’t complain,” he hissed.

Earth snickered and rested his forehead on Dewdrop’s shoulder, hands braced on either side of him, and pushed his ass back to rub himself on Aether’s dick. Aether groaned and sat on his knees to run hands down Earth’s thighs, gripping them to spread his legs further apart. His hands traveled up to Earth’s hips and he held them still as he let his dick slide along the crease of his ass, the lube making the motion smooth and slippery. Earth struggled against his hold, trying to press back some more, but Aether kept him from moving and scooted himself back to put some distance between them. Earth twisted to look behind himself and made an inquisitive sound.

“Just… hang on for a minute, love,” Aether grunted, releasing one hand to search between the rumpled sheets around them. His fingers found the lube and he uncapped it one-handed and squeezed it over his dick, wincing at the coldness as it hit his hot skin. He knew Dewdrop had done a thorough job in preparing Earth, but the slightness of him, how his hips felt so small between his hands, made Aether very aware of the self-restraint he would have to exercise. If he wasn’t careful enough, the difference in size between them would leave Earth in pain.

It had been the same way the first few times he and Dewdrop slept together, Aether being overly gentle and afraid of hurting the small ghoul under him. It took some time – and a lot of convincing from Dewdrop – before he learned what Dewdrop liked and could take and how rough he wanted it. But Dewdrop was Dewdrop, his little menace, tenfold more resilient than his appearance gave away and a hundredfold more perverted. Earth was a different ghoul altogether, and Aether preferred not to take any chances with him.

He spread the lube on his dick with one hand and used the other to swipe over Earth’s hole, his thumb rubbing the ring of muscles before pressing in gently. Earth pushed back, sinking the finger deeper inside, and Aether reveled at how slick and hot he felt before he pulled his thumb out to cup one of Earth’s cheeks and spread him. Holding the head of his own cock, Aether lined himself with Earth’s hole and began to nudge forward, inch by inch, moving as slow as he could. When Earth felt himself stretch open he let out a prolonged groan and dropped his head back down to Dewdrop’s shoulder, who ran soothing fingers through his hair. “Fuck, _yes_ ,” Aether heard him mutter, voice muffled against Dewdrop’s skin.

Earth was tense during the first few moments but relaxed quickly, and Aether almost glided the rest of the way until he was flat against the backs of Earth’s thighs, his dick buried in him fully. “Fuck, yes,” he agreed, feeling himself squeezed nice and snug inside Earth’s smooth walls. He ignored the need to slam into the tight heat, instead inching back carefully until he was halfway out then pushing back inside just as slowly. Earth tried to meet his movements, to spur him on, but Aether’s hands were a gentle but heavy weight on his hips, keeping him still.

“Come on, big guy…” Earth pleaded, voice breathy and growing desperate. “ _Please_ , I won’t break...”

Under him, Dewdrop lolled his head to the side so he could look up at Aether. “You think we’re risking so much just being here, at least make it worth our while,” he said in accusation, raising an eyebrow.

Aether started to laugh at the seriousness of his tone but choked it back when Earth tightened around him without warning. His body lurched forward and he heard Earth whimper when he got slammed into, and Dewdrop gasp as he was crushed under the weight of them both. Aether pulled back, fighting to regain his self-control, his hands running apologetically over Earth’s back and sides. When he returned to moving again the pace he adopted was faster than before. His hips rolled in a steady rhythm into Earth, who buried his head in the groove of Dewdrop’s neck and seemed to be melting. Aether held his hips up, thinking if he didn’t the small ghoul would lose his balance and fall forward. His eyes met Dewdrop’s over Earth’s shoulder and Dewdrop stuck his tongue ring at him.

Aether was more grateful for his previous orgasm now than when he actually experienced it. As turned on as he was, he felt that he could last for a while longer, while Earth under him seemed to be teetering just on the brink of cumming. From between his moans Aether managed to make out something that sounded like “oh, oh please, like this, keep going like this…” and he reached under his belly to touch him, only to find that another hand was already busy on his dick. His fingers brushed over Dewdrop’s before settling back on Earth’s hips, and he thrust a little harder, preparing for the contractions he knew he was about to feel.

Earth shouted when he came, hips stuttering as he tried to push back on Aether’s dick while fucking into Dewdrop’s hand. He felt amazing spasming around Aether’s dick, but Aether pushed his own pleasure back and slowed down, moving with Earth to help him ride out his orgasm. He wrapped an arm across Earth’s chest when he felt him start to slump over, to keep him from crashing down on Dewdrop, but also to nuzzle the back of his neck affectionately. He pressed his lips to the damp hair there and Earth shivered when the cold nose of Aether’s mask touched his skin.

When it seemed like Earth had regained most of his senses Aether let him roll from under him to the side and land on his front, limp and panting for breath. Now Aether found himself straddling Dewdrop, who looked up at him as his tongue flicked out to lick Earth’s cum from his fingers.

“Hello, menace,” Aether grinned down at him. “I really did miss you.”

Dewdrop snorted. “You see me every day,” he reminded him.

“It’s not the same,” said Aether. He lowered himself onto the small ghoul’s body, covering him from shoulders to toes. Dewdrop huffed and pushed against his chest, legs thrashing under him.

“Ugh, _move_. You’re heavy.”

Aether laughed and lifted himself back up, moving to kneel between Dewdrop’s thighs. It was true that he had been seeing his bandmates regularly, even spending most of his waking hours with them, but that didn’t make his nights any less lonely. If anything, it made them worse – separating from them when bedtime rolled around and returning by himself to the old ghoul’s chamber, only made his forced solitary feel more acute.

Dewdrop reached for his face so Aether leaned down, expecting a kiss, only to have his mask snatched from his head and thrown over the side of the bed. Aether winced at the clanging sound it made when it hit the floor. “You had better not broken it,” he said.

Aether was aware of Earth’s eyes on him, felt the uneasiness of having his face exposed in front of others. It was a ghoul instinct he had to force back momentarily, until Dewdrop wrapped his spindly legs around his waist and gave him something to concentrate on. Dewdrop wore his most uninterested expression, but Aether knew from the redness in his cheeks and the way his tongue was busy behind his closed lips that he was just as expectant of what was coming. Aether would be lying if he said this wasn’t exactly what he himself had been craving every night since their evacuation to the Estate.

Dewdrop squeezed his sides with his legs. “Get going,” he commanded.

Aether pulled Dewdrop’s ass over his knees so that his upper body was left sprawled on the bed, erection curved over his stomach and dripping down to his chest. He dragged the small ghoul across his lap by the thighs until he could press the head of his dick between his cheeks, teasing Dewdrop’s hole with it. Dewdrop’s legs fell limp on either side of him and he moaned and wriggled, urging Aether to hurry up and slide inside of him, and Aether obliged.

Everything about Dewdrop was so _narrow_ , from his shoulders to his waist to his ass, so much that it was almost painful to be in him. Aether held still once he had filled Dewdrop completely, the too-tight feeling almost making him wince. Dewdrop’s body was tense under him, his teeth gritting as he fought to relax his muscles. Aether would have worried if he wasn’t familiar enough with the small ghoul already. He also didn’t miss how Dewdrop’s dick twitched and began to gush more precum as Aether stretched him open.

“Oh _fuck_ , just move…” Dewdrop muttered from between his teeth.

Aether nodded and pulled out, then pushed back in, slowly building up to a shallow but steady pace. Dewdrop’s fists clenched in the sheets and he turned his head to the side, whimpering softly with every inward motion Aether made. Smoothing his palms over Dewdrop’s thighs comfortingly, Aether watched his face. His hips picked up their pace when he noticed the small ghoul’s brow unfurrow and his pained little sounds turn to moans. Dewdrop loosened around him, the uncomfortable clutch of him softening into a pleasurable squeeze. Aether thrust into him with easy, smooth movements and held Dewdrop’s chin, turning it to face him. Their eyes met and Dewdrop grabbed his wrist with both hands and sucked his fingers into his mouth.

“You two are cute,” came Earth’s voice from beside them. He was settled on his stomach, face still red and hair a mess of tangled waves around his face, but he seemed recovered enough to prop his head on his fist and watch them.

Aether smiled at his words. His mind was occupied by his dick in Dewdrop’s ass and his fingers in his mouth, but he managed to reach his free hand to run it through Earth’s hair. Earth purred under his touch and shimmied closer to them to caress Dewdrop’s stomach and chest.

“So wet, Dew,” he said, running fingers through the copious amounts of precum pooling on his front. “You’re never this wet with me. Do you only get this wet for Aether?”

Aether gasped when Dewdrop tore his fingers from his mouth, scraping them with his teeth. The small ghoul swiped violently in Earth’s direction, hissing an angry “shut up” at him, and Earth rolled to his back to dodge him, laughing.

“Seriously, you should hear him,” Earth sniggered from a safe distance. “Every night we fuck he starts whining, ‘Aether is big’ and ‘Aether is strong’ and ‘Aether fucks me so good–‘”

“Fuck you,” Dewdrop snarled, almost scrambling off of Aether’s lap to get to Earth, but Aether held his waist to keep him there.

Earth’s words made lust burn hot in Aether’s groin. He had to pull out of Dewdrop completely to keep from cumming, not wanting to end things too quickly. Below him, Dewdrop clamped his hands over his face to try to control his fury. Aether peeled one of the hands away and replaced it with his own face, kissing at Dewdrop’s temple and cheek and chin and nosing between the fingers that still covered the other side of his face.

“Did you miss me that much?” Aether whispered against the corner of Dewdrop’s mouth. When he got no response he straightened his back and hiked Dewdrop’s ass higher in his lap, pulling him back on his dick until he was fully sheathed in him again. Dewdrop let out a choked moan and the hand on his face fell to scramble in the sheets. Aether began to move again, hands holding Dewdrop’s hips and dragging them to meet his thrusts, fucking his body on his dick.

“Did you miss me?” he repeated, shifting on his knees to bend over Dewdrop. This angle allowed him to go deeper, completely bury himself inside the small ghoul with each stab of his hips. He could feel Dewdrop’s legs shaking where they were bent on either side of him, and he quickened his pace until he was really pounding into him. Dewdrop threw his head back and dug his nails into Aether’s skin wherever he could reach it, his moans catching on every thrust. Aether’s own breathing was starting to come out in pants, and he was building toward his second orgasm of the night.

“Fuck!” Dewdrop cried when Aether dragged him on his dick to meet a particularly deep thrust. “Ah, fuck, yes!”

Aether repeated the motion, earning another cry from Dewdrop. “Yes?”

“Yes! Ugh!” Dewdrop strained to move on his own, to roll his hips in time with Aether’s, but Aether had his lower half in a firm hold, setting the pace and controlling the movements.

“Yes what, Dew?” Aether pressed on. Dewdrop didn’t answer, only bit his lip and growled at him. Aether growled back. He was getting too close to the edge, his balls drawing up tight and breath feeling labored, but he wasn’t ready to let Dewdrop off the hook just yet. Sliding his hands under Dewdrop’s legs, he hoisted them over his shoulders, then leaned over him until he could plant his hands on the mattress above the small ghoul’s head.

Dewdrop squeaked as he was nearly folded in half, his body spread wide open and crushed to the bed by Aether’s weight. When Aether resumed fucking into him in a harsh pace Dewdrop howled, his hands scrambling to grab onto anything before he caught Aether’s forearms and held on for dear life. Aether would later find crescent shaped marks in his skin from how deep Dewdrop sunk his nails into him, but at that moment he couldn’t even feel it.

“Aeth- ngh!” Dewdrop choked on a moan. Aether realized his hands were on the mass of Dewdrop’s hair on the bed, pulling on the strands, and he made to move but Dewdrop tightened his grip on his arms to keep him in place. His body was getting viciously jolted by every thrust Aether made, and the cries that were tearing out of his throat were quickly rising in pitch.

“Yes!” he managed to gasp out. “Yeah, I missed – oh, _fuck_ – I missed you!”

“Good,” Aether grunted, hammering into Dewdrop as hard and fast as he could. “I missed you too.” He felt proud for getting that rare admission out of the normally guarded ghoul, and now he could direct his efforts to getting them both off. Dewdrop clamped down on him suddenly, and Aether’s orgasm was squeezed out of him. He bore down on the small ghoul with all his weight, trying to get his dick as deep inside as possible. He vaguely registered Dewdrop making a pained little noise under him, but all he could focus on was the feeling of his dick pulsating inside the tight ass, filling it with his seed.

Once it was over and his mind cleared he sat back on his knees, still inside Dewdrop, and gently lowered his legs from his shoulders. Dewdrop had his arms thrown over his face, leaving only his mouth visible, open and panting for breath. His chest was wet with his own cum and Aether ran a hand up his torso to touch it, his heart sinking when Dewdrop flinched away from his touch.

“Shit, Dew…” Aether whispered, panic rising in his throat. He sat still, too scared to move. He would never forgive himself if he found out he’d injured Dewdrop in some way.

Dewdrop peeked at him from between his arms, blue eyes glistening threateningly as always. “Give me a second to breathe, fuck,” he shot at him between heavy breaths. “You folded my shit in two.”

Aether laughed in relief and carefully pulled outside of Dewdrop, the small ghoul hissing when the head popped free out of him. Aether let his head fall on top of Dewdrop’s folded arms and he nuzzled their faces together. “Fucking Hell, babe,” he murmured, kissing whatever skin his lips could reach. “That was so hot.”

Dewdrop grumbled, trying his best to seem unimpressed, but didn’t object when Aether wrapped an arm around him and scooted them both to the head of the bed. Aether lied back, hugging Dewdrop in one arm, and held his other one out in an invitation to Earth. The small ghoul, who had been watching them from the edge of the bed the entire time, crawled over and snuggled against Aether’s side. “It was pretty hot,” he agreed with Aether, reaching a hand over his chest to tuck a strand of hair behind Dewdrop’s ear.

Aether pulled the covers over them and relaxed into the mattress, squeezing the two ghouls close to him. He didn’t think he’d ever felt this content. He was exhausted in the sweetest way, the muscles he’d exerted burning pleasantly under his skin, and there was nothing he wanted more than to close his eyes and fall asleep cuddled between the two warm bodies. A whine rose from his throat when he remembered what a terrible idea that would be, and he fidgeted in his place, trying to stay awake.

“Stop moving, I’m trying to sleep,” Dewdrop muttered, head pillowed on Aether’s shoulder.

“We can’t,” Aether sighed and kissed the top of Dewdrop’s head. “You two have to get out of here before the old ghoul comes back.”

Dewdrop grumbled and rubbed his face into Aether’s skin. “What time is it?”

On his other side, Earth stirred and rose on an elbow, staring at the air around him with a thoughtful expression. “About two,” he decided finally. “Go to sleep, I’ll wake you when it’s time to leave.”

That seemed to have been enough for Dewdrop, who immediately burrowed into Aether’s side and drifted to sleep. Aether was a bit more suspicious. He hooked an arm around Earth’s neck and pulled him close to his face.

“How will you know that it’s time?” he asked quietly, nose brushing against Earth’s.

Earth grinned and ran his tongue across Aether’s lips. “Relax, I have real good time perception,” he answered with an easy smile. He pushed back against the arm on his neck until Aether let him go, then laid his head on Aether’s shoulder and draped himself over his side. “Do you always worry so much, Aether?”

Aether was still suspicious, but the temptation to shut his eyes and let himself drift away was too strong. He was just so comfortable right _here_ , and Earth seemed so confident… He didn’t know the small drummer ghoul, but he appeared very convinced in himself, and Dewdrop seemed to trust him completely. Dewdrop was a troublemaker for certain, but he wasn’t the type to let himself get caught disobeying the Clergy’s direct rule. He was one of the most self-preserving ghouls Aether had ever known. His fingers combed absently through the soft strands of his long hair. Earth pressed a kiss to his shoulder and he was out before he even laid his head back.

He was awoken by a shrill shriek that sent him jumping from the bed, shivering at the transition from the warmth of the blankets to the coldness of the air. He scrambled to put distance between himself and the furious old ghoul, picking his clothes from the floor on the way, thankful that at least his mask was hanging on his head, albeit crookedly.

“Don’t ever come near my bed again, infiltrator!” roared the ghoul. He walked closer, noticed the mess that was left between the sheets, and recoiled with another shriek.

“I’m so sorry, man,” Aether wrestled into his sleep pants. “I’ll take care of it, just let me –“

“Leave before I kill you!” the ghoul screamed, tearing the sheets off the bed violently. He threw the pile on the floor and began to run his claws on the bare mattress, looking for more evidence of the previous night’s transgressions. Aether didn’t stay to see if he found any, just grabbed his shoes and his suit from its hanger and hurried out of the room. He got dressed in the hallway, his nose scrunching up at the stench of old sweat and sex that clung to his body.

He bent down to put his shoes on, picturing in his mind the two small ghouls scurrying away in the dead of night, laughing evilly as they leave him to be discovered by the old ghoul. A stream of curses coming from inside the chamber made him flinch and hurry in the direction of the dining hall. He wondered if he would still be returning here tonight. Aether nodded to himself, suddenly perking up. Perhaps he would end up with a new roommate by the end of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end I feel it's only fair of me to admit that I actually hate this and how it turned out, but after writing almost 10k words I wasn't about to just delete it all. This is the most shameless thing I’ve ever written and I think I went way way overboard. I learned my lesson - there is such a thing as too much smut. Ah well.
> 
> By the way, I opened a Ghost blog! I'm not sure how I'm going to use it yet, but here it is:  
> https://mercy-full.tumblr.com/


End file.
